Traditionally, the rental of audiovisual works, such as movies, involves visiting a local retail establishment, such as a video store. A customer browses the store to select movies to rent, and completes the transaction through a traditional point-of-sale checkout. More recently, on-line subscription services provide alternative techniques for customers to rent movies and for rental businesses to fulfill these rental requests.